Simple Curiosity
by lu.chan93
Summary: It was shortly after her fifteenth birthday that Princess Garnet first discovered pornography. Confused by the depictions and what they were doing to her body, she calls upon the only man she can trust to explain these things... and perhaps show her. In progress! Don't like, don't read.


This is my first FF9 fic! First fic I've posted in a really long time, so be gentle!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything made by Square Enix, only my ideas.

It was shortly after her fifteenth birthday that Princess Garnet first discovered pornography.

She had been wandering through the castle, as she was apt to do, and watched as the guards changed shifts.

The Knights of Pluto had always been an object of fascination for her; their interactions were the only she saw between two regular people often. They shoved each other, teased one another, comforted one another, bragged to each other about their latest sexual escapade (which she did her best to tune out). There was no prim and proper with them. They acted like their common, idiotic selves. She longed for that ability, but her etiquette training and simply the way every one treated her, made that impossible.

As Weimar made his way from his post to the other side, a female knight walked by, and all other thoughts were forgotten. He jogged over to her, immediately jumping into flirtation mode. As he walked, Garnet saw a small weathered notebook fall to the ground from inside Weimar's armor. She almost called out to him, but he was too far away to hear by now, and her curiosity was piqued. _A diary? _ She suddenly wanted to know what the life of a knight was like. So, she jogged down the stairs (regally, of course) and casually strolled (well, can princesses stroll casually?) to the place where the notebook fell, looked around to make sure no one was watching, and picked it up, hastily stuffing it inside the bodice of her orange jumpsuit. She quickly made her way to her chambers, nodding to Haagen, who was stationed outside, before closing the door and bolting it.

Her heart was pounding as she pushed back the sheer curtain surrounding her enormous bed, climbing onto the white satin sheets, and pressed the notebook to her chest for a few moments. She'd be violating the man's most private thoughts. But she wanted to further understand her future subjects. She tormented for a while, but eventually curiosity won out and she opened the book.

Instead of hastily scrawled words, she was accosted with images of men and women entangled together, doing things Garnet had never dreamed were possible. She continued to gaze at the images, flipping pages, until she began to feel a warm sensation in the core of her, between her legs. A flush came over her, and she pulled off a glove and placed it on her cheek, surprised to find it warm, as though she had a fever. Her other glove came off, and she jumped off the bed and quickly walked to the door, throwing the bolt to the side and yanking the door open, startling Haagen in the process.

"Is anything the matter, Princess?" He asked her, concerned. Of course, he saw her flustered state and assumed something was wrong. Well, something _was_ wrong, but nothing she was comfortable talking to him with. Steiner would know. He could tell her what this all meant.

"No, but I would like to see Steiner in my chambers immediately. Tell him to leave his armor in his quarters. Thank you, Haagen," Garnet replied, and closed the door again before walking back over to the bed and plopping down quite unceremoniously. Something dug into her back, and she shifted to pull the notebook that now drew so many foreign feelings out from underneath her. Like a moth drawn to a flame, she opened the book again. A woman was straddling a man, putting the thing that was attached to him in the place between her legs. She turned the page, an image of a man with his face between the thighs of a woman the first thing she saw. _Is this act so wonderful?_ Garnet thought as the warmth began between her legs again. _That woman certainly looks happy._ A hand slowly, absentmindedly, drifted down her midriff to settle between her legs, only to find that wetness had seeped through to her clothing. Alarmed, Garnet jumped up and hastily stripped until just her chemise and panties were left, touching the damp spot on her panties that had tainted her outerwear. She hesitantly brought two fingers to her nose, sniffing carefully. The scent was not like urine, as she had feared; however, it had a heady, but not unpleasant smell. Further investigation was interrupted by Steiner bursting through the door, shutting it behind him, then bowing steeply in the Princess' direction.

"Forgive my lateness, Princess, I was not aware-" Steiner saw the unclothed state of the Princess and turned around so quickly he almost fell to the ground, his face turning the reddest Garnet had ever seen. "F-f-forgive me, Princess! I-I did not know you were not dressed. I shall return later." He shuffled towards the door, stopping when Garnet called his name.

"Steiner."

"P-Princess?" He replied without turning around.

"There is something I wish to discuss with you."


End file.
